The Would-Be Queen
by Erchomai
Summary: Amelia believes that she's somehow read herself into her favourite book but as events unfurl, it seems that her fate had been sealed even before she had been born. In this new world, she meets Jonathan and learns more about him than the author ever revealed. Underneath his cynical facade is a lonely broken boy, whom she believes she can fix.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments**_

**A/N - So I recently read TMI and I decided that I wanted to write about Jonathan/Sebastian and his past etc. I'll try to follow the real storyline as closely as possible but please forgive a few mistakes. I've also added an OC to help my storyline, please give it a try! :) Enjoy!**

1. Painfully Normal

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern sat in silence as his father paced swiftly around the room, gathering up a few handfuls of some ingredients that he didn't recognise. Valentine measured them out with prompt precision and crushed them to dust with a pestle and mortar.

"I don't understand," Jonathan says as his father upturns the bowl of dusted ingredients onto the table. "When we get the Mortal Instruments, when we summon the Angel and receive a favour in return… why will we need this Greater Demon that we're summoning now?"

Valentine shook his head, "Stupid boy, haven't you been listening to me, Jonathan?"

"Of course I have," he replied, almost too quickly.

"Think of this Greater Demon as… insurance." Valentine said to him, "She'll ensure that the other wretched demons stay in line for my plan to work,"

"How?"

Valentine only smiled as he dipped his fingers into a small bowl of blood and drew a circle around the pile of dust. He painted several demonic symbols on the floor and stood back.

Jonathan heard his father murmuring in a language he was unfamiliar with and for a moment, everything was completely silent. Then, as if a hurricane had suddenly erupted from the ground, there was a forceful wind whipped against Jonathan's face and the measly pile of dust had risen up and began to form a figure.

**~()~**

Amelia stretched out lazily across her bed. It was Sunday evening and she had nothing important to do for school tomorrow, allowing her some free time to finally finish reading City of Fallen Angels. As she turned the final pages of the book, there was a strange stinging sensation all over her skin.

She leapt off the bed in alarm and checked herself in the full length mirror against the wall. There was nothing different about her but her skin was suddenly getting hotter and hotter. There was a gust of wind that enclosed her and her mouth fell open as she gasped for breath, feeling as though her throat was closing up.

Amelia gritted her teeth together as the burning pain seared through her body and into her bones, her knees buckling under her. She gripped the floor of her bedroom tightly and shut her eyes, the invisible flames licking away into her body.

At first she felt as if she was falling, and then there was darkness.

**~()~**

Valentine watched as the dust rearranged itself to form the shape of a person. There was then a dark glow and a girl laid sprawled out where the dust had formulated.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" Jonathan asked, standing beside his father and also staring down at the passed out girl.

"No… I did everything perfectly." Valentine said quietly. "Take her upstairs."

"But I –"

"Just do as I say, Jonathan," Valentine instructed.

Jonathan hooked his arms under the girl. Her head fell against his chest as he carried her in a bridal style up the stairs to the couch and laid her down. When he pulled his arm out from under her, his skin touched hers and he felt, what he could only describe as, a magnetic pull. He reached out to touch her skin again but Valentine stepped next to him.

"Amelia Grace Whitlock." Valentine said. "Marcus Whitlock was a prominent and trusted member of my Circle. He fell in love with another Shadowhunter and often left to be with her. I had no idea they were going to have a child but when I confided in him of my plan, he instantly offered his unborn baby to be the test subject. But the experiment failed, Amelia's mother was too far into the pregnancy when she started ingesting demon blood and her baby was stillborn.

"Marcus was devastated and when Katheryn found out what he'd done to her, she took her dead baby and fled. It's rumoured that she begged the Angels to bring her child back but of course, they weren't listening. So she began to study demonic rituals. She managed to call upon a Greater Demon and make a deal. In exchange for bringing her precious baby back to life, she had to take her own life. Naturally, she agreed but what she didn't know that part of bringing a life back from the dead through demonic rituals meant that part of that Greater Demon now lives inside this girl.

"Marcus found them and realised what Katheryn had done. He knew the consequences of the ritual; his baby would grow up and the Greater Demon would eventually consume her and probably take her life too. The next events are only stories but I believe that he sent his child to another world, a world where Nephilim, magic and Demons only exist in fairy-tales and being in such a mundane world suppressed the Greater Demon inside her."

"So this girl is… like me?" Jonathan asked, watching as the girl's fingertips began to twitch.

"No Jonathan, you have demon blood inside you. But this girl, she has a Greater Demon's soul sewn onto hers. She'll become of great use to us."

"But why don't we just summon the Greater Demon itself instead of this girl?"

"Because Greater Demons are volatile and untrustworthy," Valentine said as he began to turn away, "And I killed it,"

**~()~**

Hours had passed since Amelia had transfigured from the dust. She was still breathing gently on the couch and Jonathan had sat waiting for her, just as Valentine had commanded.

Amelia's eyelids felt heavy against her eyes but she opened them slowly and lay very still.

"Oh good, I was beginning to think you'd slipped into some sort of coma," Jonathan said, putting his book onto the side table. He leaned in a little closer to her, "My name's Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

Amelia's dark blue eyes glanced sideways towards him and blinked a few times.

"What are you? Mute?"

Her hand flew to her throat as she swallowed dry, wincing in pain. Jonathan reached behind her head and picked up a glass of water from the table, holding it to her lips. She parted them and let the cool liquid cascade down her throat, soothing it.

"Th-thanks…" she whispered, pushing herself up with her elbows. Her exhale trembled as she glanced around at her unknown surroundings, then back at Jonathan. "I… I don't understand,"

"You will, soon," he said, standing up and extending a hand to her.

She fought against her better judgement and placed her hand in his. His fingers wrapped almost all the way around her shaking hand and he pulled her up to her feet progressively.

"This… isn't possible. This isn't real." Amelia said, her eyes widening as she stared longer at his picturesque face. "Oh my God, please tell me this is some kind of lucid dream,"

"This is real." Jonathan smiled. "My father said he'd like to meet you as soon as you woke up, and I must warn you, you've kept him waiting a long time and he's not very patient."

Amelia was still in shock as he guided her around the couch and through some doors. Her surroundings were a blur as she shuffled along behind him.

Everything felt so real, so genuine; from the skin of his palm and fingers against hers to the water that relieved her throat. She was still making sure that the floorboards wouldn't fall away again when Jonathan stopped suddenly and she nearly walked into him.

"Father, she's here," he said.

Amelia raised her head, her eyes meeting with that of Valentine Morgenstern.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a quick review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**_

2. Braving a New World

Amelia Whitlock had sat at her new desk all afternoon, scribbling short sentences into a lined notebook. Valentine had retold the story to her after she'd met him. At first, she didn't believe him, she couldn't. No one in their right mind would ever believe a story so extreme and erratic. But eventually, after what seemed like hours of arguing against him, she began to _really_ think about her life.

All these events fitted perfectly into her life. Her adoptive parents said she had been abandoned as a baby down an empty alleyway with only a blanket with her name on to keep her warm. There had been no record of her and no 'missing' posters had ever arisen.

Amelia assumed that her real parents were utter scums of the Earth. They had left a baby to defend itself in the cold. But then as she grew up, she was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. At random times she could feel herself shaking in anger. It took years of therapy and anger management to restrain herself from lashing out every time this happened. She would also see shadows and, as Valentine said, glimpses of this world from the corner of her eye but she could never be sure what it was that would run past her so quickly.

It took Amelia a long time to come to terms with the truth and after that, they asked her if she needed anything. She told them she wanted to be left alone for a little bit with a notebook and pen. They provided her with exactly that.

And now, Amelia was sitting at the desk in Jonathan's room, trying to write down every one of her racing thoughts. This was a method recommended by her anger management assistant; writing down all her angry thoughts and feelings to stop them from coming out through her mouth and fists.

Her wrist was aching before she threw down her pen and glanced at the scrawls across the page.

_This isn't possible. I can't be in the book. I'm literally sitting right now in Jonathan Morgenstern's room. He's as beautiful and as intimidating as Cassandra Clare described. I didn't believe it at first but, it all really makes sense now. Part of a demon's soul, living inside of me. I guess that explains why I get so angry all the time. It explains why I switch moods so suddenly and how murderous I feel sometimes. Those awful things I picture in my head. In a way I'm glad that it's not my fault but I'm scared. I'm scared of dying. I don't want to die yet. I still have so much in my life to do, so much to experience. Valentine said that Jonathan could help me control the Greater Demon but, from the Mortal Instruments, I can't trust either of them. I don't know what I'm going to do._

"Beautiful and intimidating?" Jonathan said, his voice coming from right behind Amelia. She stood up hastily and shut the notebook, keeping it behind her back. It was lucky she hadn't been on the next few pages, they revealed too much about her knowledge of the future.

"Um, you shouldn't… you shouldn't be reading over my shoulder like that," she stuttered, avoiding his dark eyes. They stared right at her like she was a tiny mouse and he was the vulture.

"Why not? Have you been writing dirty things about me?" he smirked, knowing he was making her blush.

She shook her head and stepped out sideways so that she wasn't trapped between him and a desk. "No. I don't appreciate people reading my diary."

"If you had said it was going to be a diary, I would've given you a better book,"

"It's fine…" she mumbled, suddenly very aware that she was still only dressed in the clothes she arrived in. She was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and some loose dark blue leggings. She hugged her arms around herself, keeping her diary tucked under her arms. "Did… did you need something?"

"Yes actually. It's time for dinner." His eyes raked over her. "But you'd better change into something nicer," Jonathan stepped aside and gestured the exit. Amelia walked out of his room and he put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her down the hall way into another bedroom. He pulled open the indoor closet and she saw that it was lined with women clothing. "It probably won't fit, but you'll find something, I'm sure."

She nodded and began to sift through the hordes of elegant dresses and sophisticated clothing. Then she pulled out a flowy white summer dress. Amelia looked to Jonathan for approval but he had already left. She didn't even hear the door close.

When she arrived downstairs, she followed the dim glowing light into the dining room where Valentine and Jonathan had already sat down. Valentine sat at the end of the table with Jonathan beside him. She took a seat opposite Jonathan and began to cut her food into smaller bite-size pieces.

Amelia tried her best to chew and swallow quietly, the utter silence in the room unnerved her but to Jonathan and Valentine it was the norm.

"So, Amelia," Valentine started, setting down his cutlery. "Since you'll be accommodating with us, I have a few ground rules and also a schedule for you."

"Schedule...?" Amelia repeated quietly.

He continued on, ignoring her, "Rule one is respect. I expect that you treat Jonathan and I with the utmost respect. We are, after all, Shadowhunters and you're merely half a mundane and half a demon." Amelia bit the inside of her cheek. She disliked the way he pronounced his words when he called her mundane and demon however she was determined to stay on their good side. "Rule two, obedience. When I ask you to complete a task, I expect the task to be completed promptly and without failure. And rule three, loyalty. Amelia, if you _ever_ betray me, there will be grave consequences, I assure you. The Clave do not take kindly to demons."

"Sir, you don't need to threaten me," Amelia said to him, unable to hold her tongue any longer. "I'm not planning on betraying you... I know how it'll end,"

At this, Valentine smiled. Well, his mouth twisted upwards into what Amelia could only assumed was a smile, "Well then I'm sure I won't have to remind you of my rules again in the future, if that is the case,"

"No, sir," she replied. "Um, did you also mention a schedule?"

"Ah, yes, I did. As I explained earlier, now that you're back where you belong, the Greater Demon will become less and less dormant and you'll need proper training if you're going to keep it under control." Valentine turned to Jonathan. "My son will teach you exactly how to tame your demon."

Jonathan didn't speak or even smile at Amelia. He glanced at his father, remembering the endless whips to his back whilst he grew up. He remembered his father saying those exact words to him as well, telling him that the pain was necessary to tame his demon too.

Amelia pressed her lips into a tight line, her thoughts running wild again. She needed to figure out a plan. On one hand, she was grateful that they were going to help her, even if it was probably for their benefit more than her own. But on the other hand, she was petrified. Cassandra Clare had written about how ruthless and brutal Jonathan was but so far, he had been just another boy that Amelia had met. She was afraid that the more time she spent here with them, the less Clary and Jace would trust her when she would need their help.

Valentine had called for the maids to clear the table. Then, Valentine stood up and looked over to Amelia, "Your training will begin in 1 hour."

"I'm starting tonight?!" she exclaimed, but regretted speaking out loud immediately.

"There's nothing else for you to be doing, so I don't see the problem," Valentine said, his expression was hard and unreadable.

"N-No... I guess not,"

Valentine excused himself and left.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour. Don't be late." Jonathan said, leaving Amelia to her thoughts at the table.

She sat by herself, her heart pounding in her chest. Training. Amelia had never been very fond of violent sports. She'd grown up practicing ballet once a week and attending dance classes at school. She began to panic slightly, her chair making an ugly noise as it scraped back against the floor. She rushed upstairs, walking straight to, what she assumed was, Jocelyn's room. She picked up her notebook, flipping through to a new, blank page and writing down more of what she could remember from the books. She sighed, knowing that she needed to ensure that no one else read this book. But how? It didn't have a lock. And even then, they had a Rune to unlock things. Amelia needed to be clever with this. And with that, her pen began to race across the page again.

**A/N - I'm awful at updates. Sorry! Thank you for the lovely reviews :) I hope to make this a short story but if it gets quite popular then I will try to extend it... Thank you again for reading! Review please!**


End file.
